Some Harry Potter Poetry
by mstersunderthebed
Summary: My final for my Senior English class was to write poetry about our lives. Since my life is boring, I got permission to make mine about Harry Potter instead. Each poem is from the point of view of one of the characters, except the first. That is straight out of my own heart. Here it is for your enjoyment.


**Oh Fred Weasley!**

You may have noticed once or twice

That tears fall down my face,

When I read this book on my lap

And I am stuck in place.

These actions may seem strange to you,

And that is rightly so,

It also does seem strange to me

And I will have you know,

These tears are for a man I love

Who passed some time ago.

I held him close within my heart,

I had to let him go.

He was killed by an evil man,

In a battle quite fierce,

And I have mourned him since that day

My heart, it has been pierced.

Oh Fred Weasley, now you're gone,

Ne'er to be seen again,

But you're alive inside my thoughts

Not in the world of men.

**The Woes Of A Second Banana**

There! There he goes again!

He's saved the world once more.

And sure I've helped him once again,

But he's the one who gets adored.

I've always been his number two

His lackey one might say.

I'm his Crabbe and his Goyle,

All I can do is pray

That perhaps one day I'll be acknowledged

That I'll have my fifteen minutes of fame.

Goodness knows that he's had his.

Though, of course I'm not asking for the same!

I don't want to save the world,

Or face *shudder* spiders.

All I want is to be noticed,

To be raised a little higher

Than my best friend and my brothers,

Than the girl that I'm in love with,

To be told, "Good job Ron!"

To not to give and give.

Ugh!

There he goes again,

Off to save the world,

And he'll expect me to go with him

Which, of course, I will.

**The Burden Upon My Shoulders**

Once there was a time when life was simple

There was homework, and the occasional pimple.

Then a large hairy man entered my life,

Told me I was magic. Now I am rife

With worries, cares, an enemy too!

I'm famous as well, now what can I do?

The Dursley's were horrid, to that I'll attest.

This task before me, is it for the best?

My endurance, my strength, my courage too,

How can I be sure they will see me through?

And this enemy, man, Voldemort is tough.

He keeps wanting to kill me, gosh that's rough.

I've attempted to try a normal life.

Made friendships, kissed girls, and all of the like.

But it all comes back to the Lord of Dark,

And every year I must fight his mark.

Down to the wire, I wander the country,

It seems the weight of the world is on me.

It could have been Neville, anyone else.

But I have been chosen, picked off the shelf.

It's kill or be killed, I've known that for years.

No way to escape, I must face my fears.

**The Knowledge**

Thy binding is that of old, warn leather.

Thy pages are old and brittle.

Thy knowledge is held inside forever,

But sometimes some is lost in the middle.

Thy illustrations are almost intact.

A few are faded here and there,

Thy words are taken true, as fact.

But some are only thought as fair.

Thy knowledge is ancient, old as dust,

From wizarding days long past.

But thy knowledge's preservation is a must,

And we must save it, fast.

And so I place thee upon thy shelf,

Having taken your knowledge for myself.

**Closed Eyes**

Some people's eyes always seem closed,

Don't seem to notice the world around them,

Strange Creatures are more valuable than gold.

They stay in their self imposed cell.

Why don't they ever see beyond their nose

Into the beauty of a Snorcack's shell?

**Fight For Hogwarts!**

We must find a way...

Hogwarts is our home...

We shall take the day...

It's time to tip the tray,

It's time to change our tone,

We must find a way.

Our actions, what affects they may,

Are stronger than they know,

We shall take the day.

But the win can still belong to they,

If they find out what we know,

We must find a way.

It is time to strike back where the dragon lay,

To make our forces grow,

We shall take the day.

So, my friends, we shall make the way,

And the dictators shall be overthrown,

We must find the way,

So we can take the day!

**An Ode to Lily**

That joyous laugh,

Those intense eyes,

That red waterfall of hair,

All have disappeared.

Gone forever.

Lost to the world.

But I know her light,

That gorgeous light,

That flowed from her soul, her love,

And made her surroundings brighter.

Lily, you brought out the best in me,

The joy and happiness.

Emotions that are hard to come by,

When you aren't near.

Her eyes could bore into mine,

To see into the depths of my soul

To see goodness there,

Goodness that I did not know I possessed.

Oh, Lily. Your beauty was incomparable.

Your smile more divine than any painting.

And those beautiful eyes, always watching.

**Fame**

I was famous once.

Known throughout the land.

My face was plastered on

thousands and thousands of

What do you call them?

Oh yeah, books.

I was known...

I couldn't walk down the

Street

Without someone stopping me.

I

was

big.

People adored me.

I wrote books, lots of them...

Take a look...

And that's me on the cover.

I think.

**Howl**

Howl! The moon is bright tonight, a cause for scowl.

Howl! My nails lengthen and I begin to growl.

Howl! Hair sprouts from my back as I become a creature most foul.

Howl! My mouth can no longer shape consonants only vowels.

Howl! I race in the moonlight and Hoooooowwwwwwlllllll!


End file.
